Máscara
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Oneshot]A vida de Shikamaru era repleta de omissões e nãoverdades. [ShikaIno][Desafio 140 temas MDF]


**Nota: **Poucos spoilers referentes ao capítulo 342, mas é tão mínimo que duvido que vocês encontrem.

* * *

---

_**Máscara**_

---

---

Shikamaru era um homem que acreditava que a verdadeira mentira não existia, que era apenas uma sucessão de fatos mal explicados. Mentiras deveriam ser aquelas cuja verdade jamais deveria vir a conhecimento público, e como as mentiras sempre acabavam sendo reveladas, significava que verdadeiras mentiras não existem e sim informações omitidas propositalmente.

Desse modo ele nunca classificou seus contatos com informações omitidas como mentiras, ele dizia apenas que eram não-verdades. E assim ele passou a colecionar essas não-verdades ao longe de sua vida, tomando-as como provas de sua teoria.

Mas, por alguma razão que nem mesmo ele podia entender, em algum ponto de sua vida as mentiras e as não-verdades acabaram se fundindo, dando um verdadeiro nó em sua sempre tão analítica mente.

Quando ele foi designado para ser o guia da representante de Suna para o próximo Exame Chuunin, por exemplo. Todos sabiam que ele e Temari haviam desenvolvido certa relação de amizade, alguns desconfiavam que houvesse algo mais entre ele, mas só ele sabia que sua atração pela jounin de Suna não passava de uma peça pregada por seus hormônios.

Ou quando ele fora indicado pela Hokage para entrar na elite ninja de Konoha, a Anbu, em que sua identidade e seu trabalho seriam classificados como confidenciais. Todos sabiam que ele estava trabalhando mais do que aparentava, alguns achavam que ele estava escondendo algo, mas só ele sabia que por trás da máscara ornamentada estava seu próprio rosto.

Então quando lhe perguntavam como estava, se estava trabalhando muito, se estava namorando, se queria mais da vida do que tinha no momento, ele simplesmente respondia com não-verdades.

Não eram mentiras, ele apenas se esquivava das perguntas do mesmo modo que se esquivava dos ataques inimigos, deixando que os outros entendessem o que bem quisessem, sem se preocupar em corrigi-los.

Como quando Temari perguntava se ele voltaria cedo para casa, quando Chouji reclamava que eles não eram designados a tantas missões como antes ou quando Kurenai o pedia para vir visitá-la e a seu filho em suas folgas. Ele simplesmente dava uma resposta um tanto vaga e arranjava uma desculpa.

E dessa forma as não-verdades acabaram se tornando mais importantes do que deveriam, deixando de ser apenas provas de suas teorias para serem a base que sustentava sua vida. E ele, mais preocupado em realizar seu trabalho com perfeição e manter sua vida estável, acabou se deixando acomodar naquela situação.

Assim, pouco a pouco, a identidade que assumia quando vestia seu uniforme da Anbu e firmava a máscara ornamentada sobre seu rosto se tornava mais verdadeira do que a sua própria.

Ele, pouco a pouco, era mais ninja do que homem.

Mas no meio daquelas não-verdades em que estava mergulhado, ainda havia uma informação que não havia sido omitida. Ainda havia um resquício de sua vida de criança, de quando a vida era fácil e simples.

Ainda havia Ino. Não a menina, não a mulher, mas a ninja. Aquela que deixava seu corpo inerte em seus braços enquanto sua mente vagava em busca de informações, aquela que rapidamente curava suas feridas mais graves, mantendo-o vivo para completar a missão.

Ela ainda estava lá, no mesmo time que ele, ainda bonita, ainda arrogante, ainda perfeccionista. E isso o fazia pensar que sua vida talvez não fosse tão ruim, talvez suas mentiras e suas não-verdades não fossem assim tão distorcidas.

Talvez, só talvez, enquanto estivesse em algum território inimigo ao lado dela a vida ainda pudesse ser simples e fácil.

E quando Temari o pedia para voltar antes da missão, quando Chouji o convidava para sair como nos velhos tempos ou quando Kurenai o lembrava de almoçar com ela no fim de semana, ele simplesmente dava uma desculpa, omitindo a verdade de que preferia permanecer em missão pelo maior período de tempo possível, porque quando ele vestia aquela máscara ornamentada e posicionava ao lado da Yamanaka ele sabia que, durante o tempo daquela missão, não haveria não-verdades ou omissões.

Porque a vida ainda podia ser fácil e simples, mesmo que só por debaixo daquela máscara.

-.-.-.-

* * *

Desafio MDF 140 temas.

:I


End file.
